helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yanagawa Nanami
|image = 8f1c814b7e9790219bd2851614be03e8d76b7586.jpg |caption = promoting "Potsuri to" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 152cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group1 = Country Girls |generation1 = 6th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle1 = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |join1 = November 5, 2015 |graduate1 = March 11, 2019 |mcolor1 = |days1 = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, Juice=Juice, Shimadagawa |group = Juice=Juice |debutsingle = Fiesta! Fiesta! |lastsingle = Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! |join = June 26, 2017 |graduate = March 11, 2019 |mcolor = |days = |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 24th Generation |join2 = April 1, 2015 |graduate2 = December 13, 2015 |days2 = 8 Months, 13 Days |blog = |autograph = }} Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) is a member of Juice=Juice and Country Girls under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, 2015 and was formally introduced on May 4, 2015. She was introduced as a Country Girls member on November 5, 2015 alongside Funaki Musubu. She will be graduating from Hello! Project on March 11, 2019. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Yanagawa was born on January 6, 2002 in Kanagawa, Japan. In mid-2014, she participated in Morning Musume '14 Audition!, but failed."話題のカントリー・ガールズ新メンバー本当の実力" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp news. 2015-11-15. After failing the audition, she participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition as she still wanted to be an idol under Hello! Project. 2015 In early 2015, Yanagawa auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, where she performed "Romance no Tochuu". On November 5, a surprise announcement was made at Country Girls' first anniversary event that Yanagawa would be joining the group along with Funaki Musubu."カントリー・ガールズ　新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-05. She concluded her trainee activities in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2016 On March 9, Yanagawa debuted alongside Funaki Musubu in Country Girls's 3rd single, "Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~". On May 3, Yanagawa began the monthly radio show Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi for the Hello! Project Mobile service along with promotion manager Kudo Haruka and fellow promotion staff members Ogata Haruna and Nonaka Miki.Kudo Haruka. "道！ 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-05-03. 2017 On January 12, Yanagawa celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Yanagawa, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members."カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10."[EN Concerning the future activities of Country Girls]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-10. On June 26, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that she would be joining Juice=Juice as a new member along with Dambara Ruru from Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26. They will begin performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour"ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. and Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. 2018 On January 10, Yanagawa celebrated her 16th birthday at fanclub event titled Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On June 9, she released her first solo photobook, titled Yanaming. On November 2, Yanagawa announced that she would be graduating from Juice=Juice, Country Girls and Hello! Project in March 2019 to further her education."梁川奈々美 卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-02. 2019 On January 8, Yanagawa celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. On February 22, Yanagawa released her second and last photobook as an idol, titled unbalance."梁川奈々美(Juice=Juice/カントリー・ガールズ)セカンド写真集「unbalance」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-06. On February 26, she and Funaki Musubu held a fanclub event titled Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2019 ~Nametenai zo!~, which was also her last. On February 27, she released her first and only solo image Blu-ray, Watashi no Ashioto. On March 11, Yanagawa will graduate from Hello! Project in the Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ at Zepp Tokyo."Juice=Juice＆カントリー・ガールズ、東西で梁川奈々美ラストライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-12-11. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother.Yanagawa Nanami. "まさかの御指名( °_° )♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2016-12-17. |-|Education= When Yanagawa joined Country Girls in November 2015, she was a first year middle school student. On March 9, 2017, she announced that she had graduated from middle school.Yanagawa Nanami. "さみしうれし。♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-03-09. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Her mother decided on the name Nanami because it sounded cute. She was originally only going to be named "Nana", but because both her mother and grandmother had "mi" at the end of their names, it was changed to "Nanami".Pocket Morning. 2016-11-11. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yanagawa Nanami: *'Yanamin' (やなみん): Official nickname. Most commonly used by members and fans. *'Naa-chan' (なーちゃん): Official nickname, first used by former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nakano Rion. *'Yana-chan' (やなちゃん): Used by her fellow Juice=Juice members.Miyazaki Yuka. "桃 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-06-30. Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子 (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. Takagi Sayuki. "初めて7人で。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-03. Miyamoto Karin. "やなちゃん☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Offical Blog. 2017-07-12. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) *'Nicknames:' Yanamin (やなみん), Naa-chan (なーちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 150cm''BOMB!'' Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-11-05: Country Girls member **2017-06-26: Juice=Juice member *'Member Colors:' **'Juice=Juice:' **'Country Girls:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015) **Country Girls (2015-Present) **Juice=Juice (2017-Present) **Shimadagawa (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' That I can play the alto sax♪ *'Hobbies:' Reading, computer, collecting cute things *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jazz, J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Vaulting horse *'Motto:' "Kokorozashi wa ha ni tsutsumu" (志は葉に包む; Also with few minds, I am kind) *'Favorite Food:' Cherries, cheese *'Least Favorite Food:' Green onion *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Charm Points:' Pale skin and smile *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Ai no Gundan", "Shabadaba Doo~" *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Miyamoto Karin Discography :See also: List:Yanagawa Nanami Discography Featured In Solo Image Blu-rays *2019.02.27 Watashi no Ashioto Other Blu-rays *2017.05.11 Greeting ~Yanagawa Nanami・Funaki Musubu~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Country Girls Yanagawa Namani & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2016 *2017.xx.xx Country Girls Yamaki Risa & Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017 *2018.05.26 Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2018 *2019.xx.xx Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2019 Publications :See also: List:Yanagawa Nanami Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2018.06.09 Yanaming *2019.02.22 unbalance Group Photobooks *2017.06.03 Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2018 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ TV Program *2015- The Girls Live *2017-2018 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (regular) Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station *2015 GREEN ROOM *2016-2017 Girls Night Out *2016- Upcoming *2017- tiny tiny *2018- OMAKE CHANNEL Radio *2015 Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ研修中‼) *2015– Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ放送中!!) *2016– Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi (ハロ！モバ宣伝会議) (Hello! Project Mobile exclusive) Trivia *She can treat anything as having a bright side. *She's too quick to say what she's thinking. *Michishige Sayumi is who led her to aim to become a Hello! Project idol. *Her future dream is to be an idol known as Hello! Project's "ace". *She feels a sense of accomplishment every time she improves. *She also wants to develop her own character and bring that out more. *She started playing saxophone when she was invited to join band by one of her seniors at school. *Her audition number for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! was #311. *She sang C-ute's "Love take it all" for her audition. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Funaki Musubu, and she wanted to debut with her. In Fall 2015 the two debuted in Country Girls together, fulfilling this wish. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to debut. *She said her goal for 2018 is to release a photobook. She ended up completing this goal with the release of Yanaming in June 2018. *Her mother likes singing Hello! Project songs. See Also *Gallery:Yanagawa Nanami *List:Yanagawa Nanami Discography Featured In *List:Yanagawa Nanami Publications Featured In *List:Yanagawa Nanami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Yanagawa Nanami Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Juice=Juice Official Blog *Country Girls Official Blog de:Yanagawa Nanami es:Yanagawa Nanami Category:2002 Births Category:January Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Capricorn Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Shimadagawa Category:Juice=Juice Category:Blue Member Color Category:2019 Departures